


Damage

by Knott



Category: Gemini Man - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 一个系列，每章的cp不同，会单独标出。
Relationships: Clay Jr./Clay Verris, Clay Jr./Henry Brogan, Clay Verris/Henry Brogan, Henry Brogan/Clay Verris
Kudos: 8





	Damage

Junior花了一些时间把Henry准备好。

Henry的双臂被Junior反制在身后，被迫后仰的上半身露出胸膛。Henry粗重的喘息声表示他一点也不喜欢这样，但Verris认为Junior把他准备得很好：他的乳头带着Junior啃咬过的齿痕，胸膛被一层薄薄的汗水和Junior的唾液所润湿，令他原本的肤色此刻变得巧克力般诱人。Junior把他抱在怀里,胳膊与年长的狙击手缠绕在一起，强迫Henry随着Junior抽插的节奏而起伏。尽管Henry并没有发出任何声响，那双克制地紧抿的双唇以及他眼中的湿润说明了一切。每当Junior幅度小而快地操他的时候， Henry硬起的阴茎便被床单反复刮擦。处在发情期的omega根本无法承受这种刺激，Henry的眼角因此而渐渐发红，他的喘息中搅起了水声，喉结的每一下吞咽都像是在承受某种欺辱。看见Verris的到来，Junior收紧了手臂，Henry被迫朝后倾身，高高地仰起头，以减轻自己的双臂被拉扯的程度，这方便了Junior的牙齿咬上他的喉咙。Henry受挫般低声嘶吼，在年轻的alpha的钳制下奋力挣扎，充分伸展的肩胛肌肉展现出凌厉的线条，而这一幕刚好落在了Verris的眼中。

Junior停止一刻，与镜中的Henry对视，他再次摆动起臀部，却整个地放慢了速度。Henry无意识地分开双唇，似乎在等待Junior再次变得残酷的那一刻，却没有等到。Junior的手掌慢慢抚过他的喉咙，落到他的腿间，握住他因为完全勃起而变得沉重的阴茎，Henry立刻闷哼一声软下腰，朝前挣扎着想要躲开，Junior拿手掌圈住他的顶端转圈，Henry干干地喘息了一声，不动了。几乎没有迹象表示出他在受折磨，但Verris懂得寻找那些微小的迹象：眼睛里偶然浮现出的迷茫，实在难以忍耐才会容忍自己稍微拧起的眉头，被Junior按在身后的，不断松开却无法抓握住什么的手指，以及阴茎下方那个已经在吐出液体的入口。

Verris在冷眼旁观了足够长的时间以后才不慌不忙地走到Henry跟前，Henry羞愤地望着他，急促的呼吸令胸膛不住起伏。他正大敞着双腿，这个姿势让Verris能轻易地置身于他的双腿之间，Verris掐住Henry的脸，在对方将唾沫吐到他脸上时把手指捅了进去，两根手指夹住Henry的舌头，在欧米伽湿热的口腔里绕了一圈，抽出来时拉出一道银丝。Henry一看到这一幕便紧紧地闭上眼睛，不愿再看，Verris轻轻拨弄他的会阴，饱胀的双球被带动得一跳一跳，似在祈求爱抚。Verris的手指离开Henry，突然顶进阴茎之下翕动的甬道。

Henry极尽嘶哑地叫了出来，Verris对他一笑。那声叫喊促使Junior加快速度往前顶，Henry的声音在拔到最高点以后低下去，变成绵长破碎的呼吸。Verris的手指被他的甬道紧紧缠住，几乎无法加入第二根。Verris低头看这Henry赤裸的臀部和一片通红的会阴映衬着自己暗蓝色的西服，就像是某种恶毒到极致的反衬。这是他开会的衣服，是他每逢礼拜四到Lassiter的办公室和她商量他们罪恶的小计划的制服，从Henry下身淌出来的汁液即将把它弄脏。Verris沉下手腕，露出少许雪白的衬衣袖口，整只手掌轻松裹住Henry最脆弱的地方。他的手指屈起，找到正确的角度，抵住某一点以后一勾， Henry立刻弹动起身躯，后退撞进Junior的怀里。从他的甬道里淌出一大片体液，像是失禁了一样。Junior被他绞得一喘。Henry睁着双眼，剧烈换气，双眼盯着Verris，尽管他并不明白Verris在做什么。

Henry Brogan，一个在杀人方面经验丰富的欧米伽，却几乎还是个处子。

成立Gemini的意外收获：Verris懂得很多可怕的伎俩。

Verris再度转动起手腕，Henry忌惮地呼吸着，Verris加入一根手指，不怎么专心地抽插了两下，朝里扩张，年长的欧米伽仍然忌惮地望着他，但近于温柔的爱抚和缓下来的速度让Henry的呼吸有所放松。Junior低头把他的耳垂含入嘴里，逼出了Henry的一声哽噎。

Verris觉得Henry此刻起伏的颈部弧线，配上黄昏的阴影奏出的音乐，如同一幅狩猎图。他让Junior独享了那个欧米伽一会儿，Henry咽下喘息，紧锁眉头，让Junior挺动着腰操熟他的后穴。从前面的甬道流出的汁液一定方便了后面的动作，因为Junior的动作比刚才顺利得多，凶狠得像是一种侵犯。有那么一阵子Henry的呼吸声起伏不定，衬着Junior沙哑的低喘形成了稳定的二重奏。Verris摘下自己的袖扣和手表，朝Junior递去一个眼神。

Junior放慢速度，在Henry的体内停下来不动。松开袖扣后更能方便地活动的Verris的手指，已经呈另一个角度重新抹入了Henry的甬道，这一次插入得不深，但是角度却很不舒服。Verris没有探入多久，Henry猛吸了一口气，却又像是为自己的反应感到苦恼似的屏住了声音。Verris缓慢抽出一些，再次顶入，这一次他准确地找到了Henry的生殖腔口，用整个手掌碾磨Henry的甬道口，手指抵住欧米伽最碰不得的地方，朝外一勾， Henry浑身弹起又再度瘫软下去，缺氧似的大口呼吸，眼中立刻涌出了泪水。这种能让最强壮的欧米伽当场跪下的恶毒手段，Verris做起来毫不手软，他甚至施然抽出那只手，把每一根被Henry弄脏的手指在Henry的脸上擦干。Henry用力眨动眼睑以抵挡泪水落下，Verris望着这张被泪水模糊的脸，脑海中掠过就此击溃他的可能性，Verris可以把整只手掌塞到他体内，让他后面含着Junior的阴茎，前面塞着Verris的手高潮，这种诱惑力一掠而过，随即在Verris的脑海中熄灭。Henry值得花更多的时间。Verris只是俯下身吻他。他在Henry被泪水浸泡过的眼皮上各吻了一下，最后的一个吻落在Henry的嘴唇上，他舔过Henry的嘴唇，品尝到了鲜血的味道。他托住欧米伽的脸颊，在亲吻对方的同时拿手指摩挲后者的耳根，仿佛他们是情人。Henry甩动着头却无法躲开，这种吻比Verris可能作出的任何行为都更让他痛苦。

Verris在断开亲吻后没有马上后撤，他把双唇抵在Henry的唇上厮磨了片刻。他尝到了Henry自己能尝到的东西：汗水，眼泪，Junior留在他唇上的一个年轻而强壮的阿尔法的信息素，而后者对于Verris的影响相当直接。Verris挪后一些，端详着Henry眼皮轻颤的脸，疼痛在这张脸上留下的阴影还清晰可见。Verris抬手掐住Henry的咽喉，迫使Henry将头昂起到不适的程度，Henry的颈部肌肉扯紧，头朝Verris坦然扬起，嘴唇却抿起不耐的弧线。Verris花了些时间端详那张线条紧绷的脸，随即看到了他身后那个阿尔法的眼神。

Verris越过Henry肩头吻上那个阿尔法。他的嘴唇擦过Henry的耳边，落在Junior的唇上，Henry因此一震。在 Verris的唇上尝到受俘虏的欧米伽的滋味，Junior幽暗的神色终于有所缓和。Verris短暂地与Junior唇舌相交，揽过他的肩头，将他向Henry推了推。Henry俯着身子，因为Verris刚才对他的折磨而扭动着身躯，他将额头抵在床单上，打着哆嗦，试探着将手指探入自己的甬道，以便找到那个疼得厉害的地方，却被Junior按住了双手。Junior将他钉在床单上，双手推高他的腹部，从前面捅了进去，阴道被攻占的感觉让Henry叫了出来，拳头猛力捶打着床单。Junior揽着他的腰将他抱起，让他骑坐在自己腿上，带动他在自己的阴茎上起伏。Henry在Junior的大腿上颠动，阴茎一时甩出大量的前液，被Junior的阴茎干犯着的阴道口流出一波淫液，被Verris蘸取后送入自己的嘴里。

不知是Verris的举动刺激了Junior身上具有侵略性的那一面，还是Henry痉挛收缩的阴道更紧地含住了阿尔法的阴茎，Junior忽然慢下动作，将头抵在Henry肩上吸气。他歪着头，脸颊与Henry蹭在一处，牙关咬得咯咯响，似乎在为自己的迷失寻找理由，又像是冀望在汹涌的欲望中找到一个落脚点。Henry僵住了，但那只持续了一瞬间，Verris看到他试图伸出手去，抚摸那个阿尔法的脸。Junior避开了Henry的手，报复般一口咬在Henry的肩线上，齿间衔住一片皮肉，在牙齿间细细地厮磨。Henry如同过了电一般一阵挣动，一波看不见的颤栗顺着他被Junior咬住不放的肩侧一直传达到腰窝，最终令他垂下了头。

Verris托起他的下颚，Henry闭紧牙齿小口吸气，依旧保持着严苛的自制力，只是偶尔随着Junior操他的节奏袒露出一双泪光朦胧的眼睛，因为恍惚而失焦，由于快感而失神。Verris低头与他接吻，Henry不再拒绝，只在Verris试图把舌头伸进他嘴里时别过头。Junior向前倾，将整个身体的重量压到Henry的背上，他刚用舌头轻舔Henry右肩被咬破的地方，Henry便苦闷地拱起脊背，将肌肉弓成一道隐忍的弧线，夹紧了Junior的阴茎。Verris欣赏地看着他，被欲望操纵的欧米伽有很多，但不是所有的人都能像Henry这样将欲望定义为自律：Henry把头压得更低，浑身的力量绷紧到蓄势待发的程度，却仍在控制着自己。他的肱二头肌在布料下鼓起，被拉高的汗衫已经被汗水浸透，卷起的下摆正好衬托出两颗饱胀的乳头，时不时，一颗汗珠在他夹杂着白发的胸毛缠住，而Junior会伸舌舔去它。当他被Junior抱住腰进出时，每一条拳头上凸出的筋脉都仿佛被欲望弹奏的旋律。Junior欺身压近，顺着欧米伽的侧颈吻上去，最后落到腺体上。Henry微微张开嘴，发出一些黯哑的呼吸。

他游移的目光落在Verris的脸上，有那么一瞬间像是想问出一个问题。

“你发情了，”Verris回答了那个问题，他的答案直接穿透Henry眼中的茫然，并且将忍耐的神色直接变为了自责。“我会照看你的。你的阿尔法也会照看你的。对不对，Junior？”

Junior对Verris看了一眼。那一眼让一把火直烧Verris的小腹。Verris的发情期已经临近尾声，但这一眼立刻又让他变得有些许潮湿。Junior冷下眼神并没有回答，他垂下手臂，两手在Henry的小腹交缠，牢牢抱住Henry的腰，将头拱在欧米伽的后颈上，他开始缓慢地，一下一下地操起Henry，每一次慢条斯理地抽出，再利用腰部的力量重重地撞入，Henry叫了起来，但Junior堵住了他的嘴。那叫声让Verris硬的厉害，就像一只猫在他的心里抓。他帮助Junior将Henry的腿压制住，按住他的膝盖，分得更开，同时跪下身去，用舌头拨弄起阴囊底部的阴蒂，Henry断断续续地溢出悲泣，但Verris的舌头紧追着他的敏感点不肯放弃。Verris咬了一口那个畏畏缩缩的小东西，它被忽略到了此种程度，Verris敢说Henry从来未想过用它寻找快乐。他刚开始吮吸，便能感觉到Henry全身都融化成了雪水，刚才还不断踢动的膝盖和腿如今瘫软地大张。Junior咒骂着呻吟起来，显然也感觉到了。Verris含着阴蒂，顺着Henry被Junior填满的甬道底部填进去一根手指，平平地抵着Junior的阴茎送入。Henry抖动得简直像在哭，用他的肢体语言在哭泣。Verris放开被舔弄的湿漉漉的阴蒂，湿润的舌尖在阴囊底部的皮肤划出一道短线，一直舔到Henry的阴茎。

Henry潮吹了，得到很少抚慰的阴茎却还没射。Verris把他的阴茎顶端含在嘴里，直到最后一波液体从Henry的身体里涌出。小高潮让他的生殖腔口因此而打开，Verris吐出阴茎，拉高他的膝弯，教Junior插进到欧米伽身体的最深处。Junior只是往里捅了一下便承受不住地往后退。“里面太热了……”他低声对Verris说，“为什么会……这么湿……”Henry咬住自己的拳头，空出来的一只手全在Verris的背上捶打。但Verris并没有放开架住他膝弯的手。“往里，用点劲，”Verris在Henry怒瞪向他时尝了尝Henry的眼泪。“他不会坏的。”Junior迟疑地顶了进去，Verris嫌他动作太慢，索性将Henry的脚踝拉高，使得他朝后跌进Junior的怀里，宫口正好裹住Junior怒张的阴茎冠部。Junior吃惊地看了Verris一眼，脸上发热，牙齿迟疑地咬住口腔摇了摇头。阿尔法像是难以置信，又像是为了确认什么似的再次卡住Henry的腰，堵住阴道口操进那地方。Verris背上的拳头和抓挠消失了，Henry闭上眼睛死死攥住自己的阴茎，像是要阻止它因此而射出来。Verris的唇边现出一线微笑，低下头近乎甜蜜地注视着欲望攻占这张他熟悉的脸。Junior沉浸在快感里，他难以自抑地想要狠狠操坏那裹住他阴茎的又软有湿的地方，但Verris掐住他的后颈，对他摇了摇头。

“等一等，”Verris用诱哄的口气在Junior的耳边说。“你得给他适应你的时间。”

Junior将固定在Henry身上的目光转向Verris，下意识地舔了舔唇，他焦躁不安，在听从阿尔法的本能和服从养父的命令之间摇摆不定。Verris的手掌按在他的后颈上的意图由掌控变为轻抚，Junior神色迷茫地转过头，脸颊蹭过Verris的掌心，想让这个经验丰富的欧米伽告诉他该怎么做。Verris对他微笑，但迟迟不给出Junior需要的指令。他只是在Junior的背上确认地一拍，便让那个阿尔法停了下来。Henry紧蹙着眉头，咽下一些沉重的喉音，好像不明白那可怕的一刻为什么还没有到来。Verris拉过他的手，放在自己的皮带扣上，Henry碰触到他长裤下的隆起后立刻抽回了手，他重重地吞咽了一下，但别开了目光。

Verris这时才不慌不忙地脱下自己的衣物，在他拽下长裤并且脱掉衬衫的时候，Junior一边亲吻Henry的耳垂，一边拧过年长欧米伽的头，强迫他和自己一起看。Henry看到Verris踢掉长裤，朝自己走了过来，Verris的阴茎早已整个地勃起了，在他迈步时，双球和那个柔软的、被阿尔法操熟透了的入口在双腿之间若隐若现。“你想操他吗，Henry？”Junior拿牙齿衔住他的耳垂，在Henry耳边说。声音粗粝不堪。Henry颤栗了一下，怒气冲冲地说：“……不。”Verris回到了他的双腿之间，对Junior递了一个眼神，Junior开始轻微地摆动起腰身。Verris捏了一把Henry的乳头，滑腻的手掌随即沾染上了些许白色，Verris把指尖的东西给Junior看。“老天，Henry，”Verris用既赞赏又带几分鄙夷的口气说。“对标记的期待都开始让你的身体假性喷乳了。接下来是什么，假孕吗？”Henry闭上眼不去作答，屈辱给他的脸上增添了几分颜色。Junior细腻地舔干净Verris的手指，Verris用被充分润滑过的手捞住Henry的阴茎，用力地撸动，拇指在显露出来的龟头上打着圈，不时收紧自己的拳头——他正在细致地，一丝不苟地让Henry的阴茎变得更硬。Verris为Henry手淫的节奏恰好配合了Junior再次律动的动作，Henry不住拧动着身躯，似是享受却又十分痛苦。

Verris收紧自己的手，只是让红通通的前端露出在拳头外，看起来十分下流。Henry沉沉地吸气，Junior在以一种舒缓的节奏操着他，却始终没有碰触到他最需要被狠干的部分，前后累积起来的快感正在逐渐改变他的面孔，破坏掉每一道禁欲的线条。Verris在Henry的阴茎再也无法变得更硬时松开手，它直直地立在Henry的小腹之上，渗出汁液的铃口被Verris手上的枪茧磨得通红。Henry用一种闷在鼻腔里的软绵绵的声音低哼，从乳头溅出的几滴白色落在胸膛上，这一幕让Junior掐住他的乳头，抬腰朝他的身体里猛撞，被搅成白沫的汁液再次从两人相连的地方淌了出来，Henry高亢的呻吟被Junior断断续续撞出喉咙。Verris知道时候到了，他贴着Henry的大腿转过身，扶住Henry的膝盖，将Henry的阴茎容纳进自己的后穴里。Henry在感觉到Verris的后穴被他撑开的时候猛喘一口气，听起来就像一声愤怒的低吼。Verris给了自己一点喘息的时间，要将Henry整个容纳下来并不容易，那根阴茎有多大和多沉，Verris心里很清楚。在他身后，不断响起Henry被Junior干开的低叫，Verris扶住那根已经一多半插进自己体内的阴茎，摆动着腰，轻吸着气把它全部吞了进去。他的前面因为那种被填满的感觉又变湿了些，一股钻心的痒需要有什么好好地操进去，Verris往翕张着流水的入口处塞进两根手指，一面抬起臀部，用Henry的阴茎操着自己。Henry很硬，他没有丝毫配合Verris的意愿。Verris抬高臀部，只是追逐自己的快感，这只是一场诱奸，Verris没必要去掩饰自己想要的。他上下起伏着身体，在Henry操到他的前列腺时绞紧肠道，发出愉悦的哼吟。前列腺高潮让他塞在自己阴道里的手指无力地滑下，这给了Henry一个机会，托住他的双腿把他架了起来。Verris眯起眼，扭过头去看忽然变得具有侵略性的欧米伽，Henry正在对Junior耳语着什么。Verris只来得及抓住Henry的胳膊，便已经毫无防备地跌入了另一波的快感里：Henry拉开他的膝盖把他固定在自己的膝上，Junior往Verris黏糊糊的阴道里塞进一根手指，抽插起来，Henry的手则在和Junior的叠在一起，那些带茧的手指粗鲁地揉弄着Verris的阴蒂。Verris发出打着颤的高叫，他的身体在Henry的怀里抬起又落下。Henry用很大的手劲按住他的胸膛，把他稳稳地压在了Junior的手指几乎要拆碎他的那个点上，Verris的后穴不由自主地在濒死的快感下挤压起了把它捅得满满的那根阴茎，而Verris根本控制不住自己。

他大口争取着氧气，就像Henry曾经做过的那样，就像Verris在许多年前把他从水里捞出来时看到的那一幕那样。曾经的受害者勒住他的脖子，火热的掌心卡在他的喉咙上。窒息感不断累积，Verris却变得更硬。Henry忽然轻嘶了一声，射在了他的体内，他的虎口还掐在Verris的气管上。Verris在绵延的前列腺高潮中紧紧绞住Junior的手指，哆嗦得像是失禁了那样。Junior在挖掘他，动作根本算不上温柔，Verris在火辣辣的疼痛中生出幻觉：自己尿出来了一点。Henry的呼吸靠得很近，他看着Verris，射精使得他的牙关松开，身体也变得任由攫取，Junior从Verris的体内抽出手指，舔入舌尖，抬高下身干进Henry的生殖腔。Henry低下头，恶狠狠咬住Verris的嘴唇按住他的头，把那声悲泣连同全部的不情愿送入Verris嘴里。

Verris尝到了仇恨，割舍不开的情感，以及他们共同的命运。他咬破了Henry的舌尖。

Henry并不介意，只是更紧地抱住他的头。在唇舌的纠缠之中，Junior汗湿的身体拍打着他的下身，不断将他顶起，让他在Verris的唇中发出许多低沉而又柔软的声音。慢慢地，Henry又有些硬了。他断开与Verris的亲吻喘息，Verris将一句低语送到他的耳边，那句话是“看来你终于学会了怎样报复像我这样的人。”Henry闭上眼，唇边勾勒出一抹带恨的冷笑。Verris感觉到Henry抚上他胸膛的手掌，不像是一种爱抚，只是老对手之间的估量，只是Verris所指的那种报复。Verris扭头望向Henry，恰好来得及目睹Junior堵在Henry的生殖腔口射精时Henry的神情。Henry离开了他所熟悉的那个世界一刻，Verris很久没有看见过他如此全然脆弱和无助的表情，他抓住Verris，抱住他，把头埋在Verris的背上发着抖，他的嘴唇不知所措地蠕动着，像是不知要张开还是紧闭。Verris欢迎这个难得示弱的欧米伽，虽然他非常清楚，Henry此刻心里最想做的是杀了他。Verris抠进Henry脸上的泪痕，扎出了血，欧米伽垂头靠在他肩上，抓住他的胯骨把他翻了个身，Verris还没来得及叫出来，Henry直直地操进了他的前面，把他捅开，将他按在了自己重新硬起的阴茎上。

Verris这会真正感觉自己尿了出来，有人抚上他的脸，抚平每一根因为高潮而扭曲的线条，Verris透过朦胧的视野看到了Junior，阿尔法越过Henry的肩，啃上他的嘴唇，将还带着血迹的唇瓣吸进嘴里，柔柔地衔住他的舌头吮吸。Verris不知自己露出了什么样的表情，但Henry开始抱住他狠撞，那根阴茎几乎将他贯穿，Verris在Junior的安抚下朦朦胧胧地想，Henry有一根和阿尔法一样棒的阴茎，这过去是他们开玩笑的内容。他的阴道被搅得像是融化了一般又痒又热，他哆嗦着把手放在Henry的肩上，又恨又怕地看着对方。Junior在他唇上吻了一下，从Henry体内拔出来，Henry的呼吸微微有些吃紧，抓住Verris的力道大得像是要把他碾碎。像是意识到了什么，Verris抬起头：他的养子站在Henry的身后，将仍然硬着的阴茎捅进了他的嘴里，一直插到喉咙的深度。Verris发出嘶哑的尖叫。

“好好吸，父亲。”Junior说，Verris弄不清那种近乎爱怜的语调是否是一种讽刺。“我不能在他的体内成结，这是你的命令。”

Verris的下身因为Junior所使用的那种能够把他剥光的口吻而抽动了一下，Henry的阴茎被那个蠕动的入口咬住，邀请似的往里吸。Verris渐渐打开的生殖腔口让Henry的气息变得迷乱，他抱起Verris，主动追逐起那个裹住他阴茎的部位，Verris将Junior的阴茎吸到最深处时，Henry射在了他的生殖腔里。Verris勉强含住Junior的结，咽喉以下的大片皮肤被阿尔法射在他口中的精液弄得一片狼藉，Henry咬住他的乳头，把头抵在Verris的怀里平复高潮后的余韵。Junior从Verris的口中抽出，勒住Henry的脖子，从后将狙击手拽到床上，推他躺下，拨开被操得合不上的入口，将舌尖刺了进去，Henry第一下叫声使得Verris在不需要碰自己的情况下就射了——他站在床头，将精液射到了Henry的脸上。

Junior用手指蘸了些什么，送进他的嘴里：那上面有Verris的精液和Henry的乳汁。

Verris允许自己恍惚了片刻，直到Junior从Henry两腿间起来，伺候他穿衣。Junior替他扣上衬衫，套上小腿处的吊袜带。Verris在Junior替他整理袖扣时抬起头，看向在他身后的Henry——意识模糊的欧米伽躺在床上，浑身赤裸，胸膛上洒满了他的精液。Verris欣赏了一阵他满是牙痕的喉结，以及他两腿之间软垂的阴茎。Verris抓住Junior的后脑，狠狠啃上对方的唇，在阿尔法因为吃痛和不解而挣扎的唇舌之间，他尝到了Henry的气味。

离开这个房间以后，他的嘴里仍然残留着那股损毁之物的气味。

那是他的定义。


End file.
